novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
A Kaiju's Tale: Part 3/Transcript
Scene: Kaidanovsky Residence *'News Reporter': Led by star pitcher Mikhail "Comrade Red" Chernov, the Soviet Union hopes to defeat the United States, and deliver their grand victory in the WBC international baseball tournament. *''Russian man, in a slight 50s American accent, with a bit of a Russian accent, is speaking to Sasha.'' *'Vault-Tec Rep': Good morning! Vault-Tec Soviet Union calling! Scene: Loud House Balcony *''scene fades to Rita Loud, in a long-sleeved short ruffled coral dress with a white belt on her hips, black stockings, white heels, white gloves and a tiara, Lynn Loud, Sr., in a white dress shirt, an orange necktie, a pale blue button-up shirt, dark olive pants, black and white tap-dancing shoes, and white gloves, Lincoln Loud, in his gray suit, gray pants, black shoes, white dress shirt, orange necktie, and white gloves, Lily Loud, in a puffy-sleeved long dress, white long gloves, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a tiara, complete with a powdered wig, Lisa Loud, in her elegant emerald green dress from her opera with a colared sweater worn over the dress and a maroon transparent sparkling skirt, white long gloves, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a golden necklace with a diamond encrusted in it, Lola Loud, in her pink hairbow, white pearl earrings, a white choker, a pink collared puffy-sleeved short dress with a red sash and triangle-shaped ruffles, light pink ruffled socks, pink ballet flats, light pink long gloves, a light pink earrings, and a tiara, Lana Loud, in her red scrunchie, a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, a dark green dress shirt, black shoes, a black neatly-tied necktie, white gloves, light blue ring-shaped earrings, a light blue pearl necklace, a light blue bracelet, and a tiara, Lucy Loud, in her black short sweater dress, white socks with black stripes, black Mary Jane shoes, white gloves, an amethyst-encrusted silver headband, purple earrings, a purple rose boutonniere, and a tiara, Lynn Loud, Jr., in, a a light red collared sweater, a dark red skirt, white socks with red stripes, black Mary Jane shoes, red long gloves, a locket, and a tiara, Luan Loud, in her yellow scrunchie, a white collared short-sleeved shirt, a yellow plaid skirt, yellow socks, brown leather slip-on shoes, white long gloves, pink earrings, a pink pearl necklace, pink bracelets, and a tiara, Luna Loud, in her purple hairpin, a purple sweater, a light purple plaid skirt, white socks with purple stripes, black ballet flats, white gloves, a locket, silver earrings, three silver bracelets on each wrist, and a tiara, Leni Loud, in a teal hairband, red ring-shapped earrings, a teal one-buttoned short-sleeved short dress with riffles on her sleeves, on the neckline and on the bottom, silver heels with teal ribbons, black stockings, white long gloves, golden ring-shaped earrings, a pearl neckline, a golden bracelet, and a tiara, and Lori Loud, in her light blue long sleeved collared sweater, dark blue skirt, light blue heels, black stockings, white gloves, a necklace, a pearl headband, pearl earrings, a pearl bracelet, and a tiara, with each girls, including Rita, in their corsages and fancy hairstyles, which matched their dresses, and Lincoln and Lynn, Sr. were dressed up in boutonnieres, were all together stargazing in the night sky, in a balcony, and with noises of crickets chirping.'' *'Lynn Loud, Sr.': Ah... what a day... Scene: Sunny Salon Bedroom *''Rox and Blair fell into sleep and they closed their eyes gently.'' Scene: Bedroom *''a Victorian-styled bedroom, you can see a father, dressed up in a gray suit, a light blue striped dress shirt, a red necktie, white socks, white gloves, and black shoes, a mother, dressed up in a pink long-sleeved flower printed dress with a sash, a pearl necklace, a pair of earrings, white gloves, and a tiara, a boy, dressed up in a white sweater with green diamonds on the left and right and a light blue diamond on the center with crosses on each diamond, a white dress shirt, a green plaid necktie, brown pants, white socks, white gloves, and brown leather shoes, and a girl, wearing a light red jacket, a flower-printed short dress, white gloves, white socks, a tiara and light red ballet flats, were seen lying down on a bed. The kids were reading a fairytale story book.'' *'Nella': ...and the prince and the princess returned to the kingdom, were now happily married, and then they all lived happily ever after. The end. Scene: Powerpuff Girls' Bedroom *''closes her eyes gently.'' Scene: KFC Restaurant *''[In a KFC restaurant, filled with lots and lots of people of different species, they were serving food, while the two African-American gangsters were talking to each other.'' *'Gangster #1': Yo-yo, man dog, fo shizzle ass crackin' bullet in my ass! I heard some white boy bein' capped down by the tree. *'Gangster #2': For real? By that muckin' huge ass weed by the hill? *'Gangster #1': Yeah! I heard some moolah fell outta his pockets. Maybe some three-fifties, yo. *'Gangster #2': Dang! That's some busta ass shit, G! *'Gangster #1': Yeah! *'Gangster #2': Yeah! Scene: Kaidanovsky Residence *''walks in with a lampshade over his head, giggling and turns on the light.'' *'Aleksis Kaidanovsky': Oh, that was some party! is standing there, dressed up in a nightgown worn over her drivesuit, tapping her foot. Oh, hey, Sasha. Hey, Junior. What? What? *'Sasha Kaidanovsky': Oh, nothing. *'Aleksis Kaidanovsky': Somethin' about vodka, da? *'Sasha Kaidanovsky': Nyet. Scene: Hong Kong Shatterdome *'Stacker Pentecost': But... let's not brood about this today, alright? Scene: Wei Triplets' House *''Wei triplets are seen eating a Hawaiian pizza.'' Scene: Hong Kong Shatterdome *'Mako Mori': Soon, all will fall and bow down before me! *''Mako laughs evilly, Stacker enrages in anger and bangs the computer. The scene cuts to black, showing the words "IN MEMORY OF COLIN CHARLES WYCKOFF (AKA KITTY0706) JULY 6, 1994-JANUARY 25, 2015" in the center. The scene fades to black and credits roll.'' Category:Transcripts